entrancewayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash
Ash had a horrible, horrible life. Canon history When he was still young, Ash was raised on a small island with his mother and father. He looked up to and admired his father, who was a renowned Chroma. Chromas were people who were born with unique abilities, often using them to do dangerous tasks that normal people wouldn't be able to handle. However, his father did not approve of this admiration and explained to Ash that everyone hated and feared Chromas and that their lives would be horrible forever. The next day, Ash's father went out to sea on a job and never returned. His ship was hit by a storm and sunk. His life quickly began to suck. Because the island had lost their reliable Chroma, they began to hate Ash and his mother fiercely. Hoping to satisfy the villagers and keep food on the table, Ash's mother sets off on a job as well (being a Chroma herself) with promises of showing him her power if he waited for her. She was eaten by a dragon. At five years old, Ash lost his entire family and was forced to work under an abusive boar employer for seven years. Finally, he developed his own power--the same as his father's, which gave him the power of making shit explode with punches--punched a hole out of his wall, stole a boat, and set off to start his career as a Chroma. At first no one would hire him because he was A) twelve, and B) unknown. Plus he stole a boat. That probably didn't help his resume. However, Ash took any job that was offered to him, no matter how dangerous or poorly paid, and soon became well known within his area. He trained himself in an assortment of weapons and kicked ass on his own for three years. One day, he took on a particularly dangerous job and soon found himself exhausted, outnumbered by monsters, and completely alone. Just when he was about to give up, a pair of Chromas show up and save him. At first he believed they were after the large reward for the job, but he returns to find that they didn't come to claim it even after dragging him back. The Chromas, Jasmine and Haze, explain to him that they just wanted to help him out, and invite him to join up with them. At first he resists, but they persist and Ash reluctantly agrees. Jasmine and Haze become his bffles/new parents. they also introduce him to their young daughter, Marona, who warms up to him immediately. Ash also develops a really awkward crush on Jasmine, but that smooths out and he gets over it. Ash is actually happy for once in his life. Then they all fuck it up big time. Haze decides that he wants to stop endangering their lives as Chromas. He wants to buy them all an island and settle down, but they lack the funds. However, he gets wind of a huge job--people vanishing on the Island of Evil, the place where the powerful demon Sulphur was defeated. Everyone else who took the job never returned, but the reward was enormous. Ash has a Bad Feeling about all this, but Haze manages to convince him and Jasmine to go for it. When they get there, all seems quiet until they reach the centre of the island. Hordes of strange monsters appear, almost demonic in nature, and attack the trio. Their numbers seemed endless. Just when their boat is in sight, an even bigger, more horrible monster appears and blocks their path. Ash tells his friends to run, that he`ll hold the monster off, but before they can even answer it attacks them with an energy blast. Ash hits the ground; deaf, blind and weak, but still alive as the creatures devour him. He vaguely hears Haze shout out his healing ability. Ash dies. Then he wakes up. As a phantom. After some investigation, Ash decides that Haze must have tried to save him, but couldn't heal his body. Instead, his soul remained stuck in limbo. Neither Haze nor Jasmine joined him in this state, and the sight of their corpses proved to him they were very much dead. Ash sulks for awhile, then heads off to find Marona back home. After months of just getting there, he finds out that Marona was shipped off to an orphanage as soon as they headed for the Island of Evil. Unable to ask what orphanage she's at in his ghostly state, Ash haunts Marona's former caretakers house for awhile, wishing he could kick their asses, until he decides to look for her himself. More months pass. Finally, he finds Marona almost a year later at a very abusive orphanage. Ash watches over her, unable to protect her but lacking any other reason to exist. Six years later, Marona is now eleven. Proving that their lives infinitely suck, bandits attack the orphanage, but on that very same day Marona gains her own Chroma ability. Conveniently enough, it lets her communicate with and summon phantoms like Ash. Ash saves the day, though the other orphans and villagers call her possessed and chase her off the island. Finally reunited for reals, Ash and Marona begin working together to earn money and make a home for themselves. They rent out an island and take whatever jobs come their way. A brief summary of the first few chapters: EVERYONE IS AN ASSHOLE. NO ONE LIKES MARONA. ASH IS SHUNNED FROM SOCIETY. There is much angst all around. Aside from the general asshattery, the two of them set off to rid an island of ‘evil phantoms’. Ash is shocked to see that the monsters are the very same ones he saw eight years ago on the Island of Evil. They defeat the demons (but don’t get any money because a jerk named Walnut tells their employer that she’s possessed and evil) and find the portal they’re coming from along the way. A strange man appears and closes it before disappearing. OOOHHHH mysterious. Later on, they meet the same monsters on a different island. Here Marona also makes her first living friend, a sick girl in a wheelchair named Castile. Said friend also isn’t freaked out by Ash, which is a bonus. They finish the job, which included defeating a moncter identical to the one that killed Ash, Jasmine and Haze. Ash isn't satisfied, certain that it wasn't the same monster, but doesn't tell Marona any of this They meet some more people, things start looking up, etc. After saving the home of some disliked monsters called Puttys, Marona and Ash receive a large stash of treasure from them as a reward. They decide to use it to finally buy their island, so they don’t have to be Chromas anymore. They go to see the island’s owner, Sienna, but she refuses to sell them the island. Conveniently, another man shows up demanding that Sienna sell the island to him instead. To settle the matter, she tells them to find the Rainbow Bird on the Island of Evil for her. Ash is obviously against this, but they have little choice. Marona accepts the challenge and goes down to retrieve the bird with Ash. Their opponent hires Ravens--Chromas that work in large groups--to get to the bird first, but Ash and Marona manage to beat them and make their way to the centre of the island. Entranceway history Relationships *Character: Description of relationship. External links *Wikipedia *Logs Category:Characters Category:Phantom Brave